1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates, for example, to systems and methods for determining when an inappropriate connector is mated to another connector such as a connecting jack.
2. Background Art
Certain modular connectors, such as conventional RJ-11 and RJ-45 connectors, are constructed with similar physical characteristics but provide differing connection mechanisms. For example, conventional RJ-11 and RJ-45 connectors are similar in shape but have a different maximum number of conductors and are typically used for different purposes. The RJ-45 connector supports up to eight conductors and is typically used in computer, router, switch, printer, and game console connections. The RJ-11 connector is typically used in telephonic, digital video recorder, and video set-top box applications, and supports up to six conductors. Frequently, only two or four conductors are implemented in an RJ-11-based connection.
While a male RJ-45 connector is wider than an RJ-11 jack and cannot be plugged in to such a jack, the male RJ-11 connector (and other similar, smaller connectors) can be plugged into an RJ-45 jack. In many cases, end users assume that if the end of a cable fits into a jack, it is the right cable for the job. That assumption is inaccurate, for example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, if the user plugs a telephone cable with an RJ-11 connector 104 into an RJ-45 jack 102 with contacts 103 that is intended to connect with a CAT-5 Ethernet cable. In addition to inoperability and attendant frustration for the user, results of an incorrect connection may include unnecessary calls for technical support or on-site service, products needlessly returned to the store or the manufacturer, as well as possible damage to the connected devices. These problems occur in a variety of contexts, and are particularly prevalent in the case of consumer products where users may be less technically adept.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved system and method for detecting incorrect connections and providing an indication when the wrong connector has been mated with a device.